


Afterlife of the colossus

by Sky1anders



Category: Shadow of the Colossus
Genre: Afterlife, Family, Friendship, Redemption, Resurrection, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky1anders/pseuds/Sky1anders
Summary: After Dormin is defeated, wander is sent to the spirit realm where he is confronted by the colossi. In order to be redeemed and for them to return to the land of the living wander must complete a task for each of the giants, undertake the trails that will make him a colossus when he dies and then open the gate to the lands. During this quest he might find a new love with his 11th kill; the tiger colossi celosia
Relationships: Celosia/Wander (Shadow of the Colossus)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prelude

The vortex opened in the hole of the shrine of worship, spitting wander out in the throne room. Meanwhile in a nearby lake. He has come, said a large stone bird in a firm feminine voice. Chase to quadratus’ canyon, she said to a duo of small cat like colossi through the railing of the sunken city. Yes avion, said the female of the two. Finally, some payback, roared the male and he dashed off. Grr, that idiot, said celosia.


	2. The great chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wander wakes to find himself again in the lands but with all sixteen of the colossi coming after him. For some reason only a few are attacking him.

Foggy was his vision as the wanderer got up. He looked around to find himself once more in the shrine of worship. But it was different. The place was illuminated by a turquoise glow. As he looked at the altar he saw mono was missing. Mono, mono, he called. Agro, agro, he called again. But the horse was nowhere to be seen. Then he heard it, not hoof beats but thunderous footsteps. A deep lion like growl came from behind him. He turned to see an unbelievable sight. The sixteen idols of the colossi were all intact despite him destroying their physical forms; the colossi themselves. Then he spotted something coming towards him; two blue spheres of light. Suddenly out the shadows came a large lion-like beast. Then he recognised it as the 14th colossus. It roared at him and charged. Wander dove out the way and as soon as he was up he reached for the ancient sword but it was not in it’s seeth. 

He felt a moment of terror as the colossus charged at him again. It still had its sharp stone claws and was covered in stone armour which had returned to its original state of not being broken. All he had was the now useless items he had gained from Dormin and his bow and arrows. Suddenly another colossus this time a more tiger-like one jumped out of the shadows onto the first one and began to attack it. Wander knew that the tiger was his eleventh opponent that lived int the small pit under the great stone bridge. He ran out the arches that were the exit to the outside only to be seen by three more colossi. The first, large Minotaur and the first he had slain and the second a similar creature, his sixth opponent, began to hold back the third one, a large horse, the fourth colossus. 

Wander ran and the colossi chased after him. He looked back to see that three out of the five were trying to stop the other two. As he ran across the bridge he stopped halfway when he saw that four more colossi were fighting each other at the other side. As he turned back the lion colossus was running towards him and pounced wander rolled away but missed his footing and fell into the lake below. All nine of the colossi looked down and began to climb down to the ground.

Wander swam towards the shore as two more colossi rose from under him. The first was large eel that began to shoot lightning at him while the other charged up a beam of energy. Wander swam as fast as he could eventually reaching the shoreline and ran towards the second colossus cave. Suddenly two more beasts appeared, the second and the tenth, both began to walk gently away with their backs to him and began to shield him from the energy attacks. He was amazed, why were some of them protecting him. 

He ran inside the cave as three more colossi arrived. The first was a large bird which landed alongside the 2nd and 10th colossi while the next, a huge snake-like flyer stayed in the air too big to come down. Finally the last colossus was dropped into the water by the former. It was his last opponent and was probably his biggest one. It stared at him with gleaming yellowish-orange eyes. Wander ran into the cave, all the way to the back and then a large booming voice rang through the canyon. Wander, shouted the final colossus. Wander leaned against a rock and shut his eyes. It’s just a dream, they're not really there, he said. He wondered if they were all there to claim their vengeance and were just fighting each other to make sure that they claimed him first.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite/continuation of the afterlife of the colossus fanfic on fanfiction


End file.
